Fax servers typically include a device equipped with one or more modems, fax boards, emulators for Fax over IP (e.g., T.38 emulators). Fax servers receive documents from users, convert the documents into faxes and transmit the documents as faxes. Fax servers can also receive faxes and store the incoming faxes in a repository or forward the faxes to users (e.g., via email or other messaging mechanism). In general, previous fax servers were single tenant fax servers serving a single client organization. In single tenancy architecture, vendors or servers typically provide a single physical infrastructure, database and application per customer.